1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of information processing systems and, more particularly, to detecting logical volumes on a storage area network (SAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage area network (SAN) may be implemented using a variety of components and configurations, including one or more logical storage volumes. Each “host” or “client” computer system connected to a SAN may interface to these logical volumes via one or more bus interfaces. A client system may be “booted” from the SAN by accessing a “bootable” logical volume in the SAN via a corresponding bus interface coupled to the client. This bus interface may be referred to as a “host-bus adapter” or HBA. The task of identifying and keeping track of which logical volumes within a SAN are bootable or selected for booting introduces additional complexity to the task of managing/configuring a SAN.